


To the Power of Three

by KestralWatcher



Series: Kestral Chronicles [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestralWatcher/pseuds/KestralWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes surprises on the Hellmouth aren't always bad. (No. 1 of the Kestral Chronicles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The concept of Immortality used here belongs to Panzer/Davis. Oz belongs to Mutant Enemy. Jason, the other werewolves, and his form of werewolf belongs to Laurell K. Hamilton and her "Anita Blake" series. I am making entertainment, not money.
> 
> Author's Note: Chronologically, this is Victoria's first appearance as an Immortal and a vampire. I felt that it was a good introduction to her brand of flair and her colored past.

1993

Tria ~ 1

Victoria DiThon Kestral stormed into the back of a small shop in downtown Washington, DC, seething in anger. Her two trusted lackeys followed behind her, more than a little worried about her, but she didn't have time to reassure them. She reached the rear office and banged through the door, ignoring the startled guards sitting at a small card table outside.

"What the hell is this about, Sheridan?" Victoria slammed a folder down on the desk of her boss. "Part of our deal was that I stayed on the East Coast. There is no way that I am going to California." She crossed her arms and shot metaphorical daggers at him.

"But my dear, I need you to supervise the set up of my new operation in California. It's your specialty," the antiquities smuggler said, false charm dripping from his voice. "And remember, our deal was never put to paper. I believe I have leave to change whatever I want."

Victoria growled, deep in her throat. Angus Sheridan had contacted Victoria two years ago and forced her to strike his version of a deal. Victoria helped him, and he didn't take her head. Her "specialty" was the ability to blend into a crowd and contact potential dealers for the antiquities that Sheridan imported from South America and Asia. His territory extended from New York to Miami, and west to New Orleans and St. Louis. Now Sheridan had his sights on California and Seattle, and wanted Victoria to do the fieldwork.

"Fine. But you get to bail me out if I get arrested. I'm known here, but new places..." She left the sentence open to his imagination.

"I have every faith in you," Sheridan said. "I would suggest that you change your appearance though, so you're not connected with any of your personae over here."

She bit back a sarcastic retort and stalked out of the office. Of course she would change her appearance. There weren't many antique dealers who didn't look old enough to legally drink in Europe, much less the States.

Her lackeys rejoined her outside. "What's up, Toria?" Alejandro asked.

"We're going to LA," Victoria said.

* * * * *

Umver ~ 1

"You're sending me where?" Jason felt his nails dig into his palms as his curled his fists. "No way, Simon." He stared in shock at his Ulfric, forgetting momentarily that his outburst could result in painful consequences. Most likely from Marcus, Simon's second-in-command, who was smirking at Jason from the corner of the room.

"It's for your own good, Jason," Simon said, a sharp tone in his voice reminding Jason to whom he spoke. "You've been going stir crazy around here, and it would probably be a good idea for you to have a vacation. I have a friend in Seattle who will look after you. He's a werewolf, too. It'll be good for both of you."

Jason forced calm into this voice so he didn't sound so defiant. He couldn't keep out all the sarcasm, though. "Summer break in Washington, land of apples and coffee. I'd rather stay in St. Louis. My friends are here."

"Friends you will lose if they find out about us, Jason," Simon said. "I think you'll like Oz. I've known him for years."

Jason could have argued more, but the look in Simon's eyes quelled those thoughts. "Yes, sir," Jason said.

He stomped out of the back room of the bar owned by the resident werewolves of St. Louis, the Lunatic Café, and grabbed himself a soda. During the day, the bar was a meeting place for members of the pack. "Great, summer vacation with some old geezer who'll treat me like a stupid kid."

Richard, a fellow werewolf, settled onto the bar stool next to Jason. "So he is sending you to Seattle. I'm sorry, Jase, I offered to take you down to Texas with me, but Simon said no." He placed a comforting hand on Jason's shoulder.

"That's okay, man," Jason said, biting back a self-pitying sigh. "I'll deal. And to think that most kids would jump at the chance to go."

* * * * *

Virate ~ 1

"Yes!" Oz pumped a fist into the air as he read the letter from his contact. "I knew it was down there somewhere." Theolus Ozcorun, known better by his nickname Oz, had been searching for a place called the Hellmouth, the supposed gateway to hell. A close friend of his had been helping him search for it, and finally pinpointed it as being near Los Angeles. "Too bad I have to drag that kid with me."

He leaned back in his desk chair and picked up the phone. After making travel arrangements for his trip to LA, he called Simon. "Hey," Oz said. "Is that kid coming over here this summer?" He rolled his eyes at the ceiling, glad that his friend could not see him over the phone. After getting the details, he said goodbye and hung up the phone. "And he doesn't even want to come. This should make for an interesting summer."

* * * * *

Thanks for reading! I'll post the next part tomorrow.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Part One for Disclaimers and Author's Notes.

Tria ~ 2

Victoria collapsed on the couch of her hotel suite. They had been in LA a mere two weeks, but it felt like forever. Alejandro and Jared walked into the suite behind her and locked the door, then sat themselves on the opposite couch.

"Sheridan sure expects a lot, doesn't he," Jared said. "We've been on our feet all day."

She echoed his sigh. "It's nothing I can't handle, but I don't want to be here in the first place. Keep an eye out, guys, I'm gonna go take a nap before we have to go to that meeting with that gang. I can't believe they think we're 'moving in on their territory.' They don't even deal in antiques. Just drugs. Victoria grinned. "Yet. I have the feeling that the Locos are going to be our best contacts. And pack. Tomorrow we're going to that other town Sheridan wanted me to check out, Sunnydale."

"Go take your nap," Alejandro said. "I'm going on a food run, but Jared'll stay here and pack." His partner nodded. "Stop worrying so much!"

"Thanks, guys," Victoria said. They were the only two in Sheridan's service whom she trusted completely, and they had proven their worth more than once in the past two years.

She headed into her room and was again startled by her appearance in the mirror. Going by the name Toria DiStrall, she had gone all out for this latest incarnation of herself. For the past ten years, her hair had been nearly to her waist and its natural brown. She had cropped it to her shoulder and dyed it black. For a final touch, she'd had a Celtic eternal life symbol tattooed on her cheekbone to the side of her right eye. "'Change my appearance,' Sheridan says." Victoria dropped onto the large bed. "I wonder if he even knows what I look like now."

Victoria's mind drifted as she fell asleep. Two hundred and eight years old and reduced to playing errand girl for Angus Sheridan. How humiliating.

* * * * *

Umver ~ 2

Jason walked into the small waiting area after his plane landed in LA. He expected an adult of the older variety to meet him, but was surprised when someone much younger approached.

"Are you Jason?" the stranger asked. When Jason nodded, he continued, "I'm Theolus Ozcorun, but you can call me Oz. I'm a friend of Simon's."

Oz shook his hand, and Jason nodded again, speechless, before stammering an introduction of his own.

After picking up Jason's suitcase from baggage claim, Oz led him to a beat-up old van in the parking garage. Jason finally regained his sense of speech. "I was expecting someone—older." He studied Oz, who was just slightly taller than he was. "Just how old are you?"

Oz quirked a smile at him as he paid the parking attendant and pulled out towards the highway. "A lot older than you think. Twenty-one at the moment." Before Jason could respond to this cryptic remark, Oz continued. "We're spending the night at my hotel, but tomorrow we're heading to a town called Sunnydale. I don't know if Simon told you, but I'm a researcher."

"What are you researching?" Jason asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'll fill you in later. You hungry?"

Jason nodded in silence again, completely mystified by his new caretaker.

* * * * *

Virate ~ 2

The next afternoon, Oz and Jason arrived at the only decent hotel in Sunnydale, California. The entire town was small, and the desk clerk gave the two young men odd looks as they checked in. Much to Jason's amazement, the Oz had rented one of the two suites.

"We may be here awhile," Oz said as they rode the elevator to the top floor. "Might as well be comfortable." Jason had already learned that Oz was not a very talkative guy, and only nodded yet again.

Later that afternoon, Oz disappeared for awhile. When he came back, he was very excited, or as exited as he seemed to ever get. "I found it!" he said. "I found the Hellmouth!"

"The what?" Jason asked, blinking up at him from his magazine.

"The Hellmouth, a gateway to hell. I first heard about it around five hundred years ago. It moves around, and I've only found it once before," Oz said. Jason just stared at him. "What?"

"Five hundred years?" Jason said, the question winning out over the whole "hell" thing.

"Oh yeah, Simon wouldn't have mentioned that. I'm not just a werewolf, I'm also immortal. An Immortal, rather. I'm a bit old, I guess," Oz said. "But don't treat me any different. You've met vampires. Immortality's just another form of preternatural creature. But I don't drink blood."

Jason nodded. Again. Oz headed for his room. "We're going out to the mall in an hour. I have some stuff to pick up before we head out," he said before disappearing, leaving Jason holding his magazine and wondering what exactly this summer vacation would hold.

* * * * *

Thanks for reading! Check back tomorrow for Part Three.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Part One for Disclaimers and Author's Note.

Tria ~ 3

Victoria needed a break. And a coffee. She, Alejandro, and Jared had left LA after a successful meeting with the Locos and arrived in Sunnydale early that morning. They checked into a suite in the best hotel in town—though that wasn't saying much—and until afternoon. That evening, much to her assistants' dislike, she had disappeared by herself to check out the town. Her imagination had been playing tricks on her at the hotel, making her almost seem to feel another Immortal, but not quite. Then she had spotted some vampires on the way downtown. As part vampire herself, Victoria needed to find the resident master and let them know she was not trying to invade their territory.

"Maybe they'll be our dealers," Victoria said to herself as she pulled the rental car into a parking spot. "That would bug Sheridan to no end. Now for some quality shopping time before finding the resident vamps." At the mall, she picked up some new clothes, trying to fit the part of artsy antique dealer.  There hadn't been a lot of time for shopping before heading to the West Coast, or after they arrived, and her "Toria" persona was still not quite complete. Finally adorned in new jeans, fitted silk blouse, and requisite leather trench coat with sword hidden inside, Victoria headed back towards the parking lot with her bags.

Muttering a curse in Gaelic, Victoria ducked into a sporting goods store when she felt the presence of another Immortal. Maybe it hadn't been her imagination after all. She studied the hallway out of the corner of her eye while pretending to look at tennis rackets. She nearly dropped her bags when she spotted the source, a young man also looking around with thinly-veiled curiosity and suspicion, with another boy looking at him in confusion.

"My gods." Victoria headed out of the store and towards the two. Of all the people in the world to run into in Sunnydale. Last she'd seen Oz was back in Greece. "Hey! What the hell are you doing here?"

* * * * *

Umver ~ 3

"Victoria?" Oz didn't bother to keep the surprise from his voice. "I would ask you the same thing. I heard about what happened in LA. Didn't think you ever step foot in California again."

"I'm not here by choice," Victoria said. "And you?"

Oz lowered his voice. "Still looking for the Hellmouth. But this time I think I've got it. We're gonna go check it out tonight, want to come?"

"I can't believe you're still on about that, but I wouldn't miss it," Victoria said. "I have to go find the master vampire around here after sunset, but then I can meet you for dinner. Who's your friend?" Jason was staring at them in undisguised curiosity.

"This is Jason, he's hanging out with me this summer on the request of his pack Ulfric," Oz said. "This is my friend Victoria DiThon Kestral, a fellow Immortal."

"Werewolf?" Victoria asked. Jason nodded, seeming impressed with her knowledge. "Nice to meet you."

The two shook hands, and Jason jerked in surprise. "You're a vampire!" he whispered, peering at her.

"In a way, yes," she said, not elaborating further. Turning back to Oz, she said, "I take it you guys are staying at the Sunnydale Hotel? I knew I felt something. Tt was probably you, Oz. Let's meet at the hotel restaurant for dinner at say, eight-thirty?" Oz nodded, and he and Victoria clasped hands before she walked away. Oz and Jason stared after her.

"How long have you known her?" Jason asked. He could see the almost wistful look in Oz's eyes.

"We were lovers for awhile after World War II." Oz figured that was the simplest explanation for the time being. "Not anymore, but we're still good friends. I don't get to see her as often as I'd like. Come on, let's get back to the hotel."

* * * * *

Virate ~ 3

Victoria met Oz and Jason in the restaurant, her face alight with a cocky grin. "What's up?" Oz asked.

"Nothing," she said, a little too quickly. Oz nodded slowly, not pressing. "I'm not that hungry, so why don't we head out? My two traveling companions are not pleased with me going off by myself. They can be a little overprotective."

"Sure," Oz said. He and Jason had eaten a large snack at the mall. Apparently Oz had the appetite of a werewolf closer to his apparent age, Jason had noted. They trooped out to Oz's rental van.

After a short ride, they arrived at a patch of woods near some houses, with construction equipment nearby. "This is where the Hellmouth is," Oz said, gesturing to the woods. "Unfortunately, the city is going to bulldoze the woods and build a new high school, because the other one is about to fall apart. I just hope that thing stays closed."

"I can feel the energy," Jason said, feeling the tingle across his skin.

Victoria's mood had changed during the ride, from exuding energy to a more reserved tenseness. "I hope you brought weapons, Oz," she said. "I certainly loaded up mine." Glancing at Jason, she said, "You have no idea of the danger you're walking into, kid. Are you sure you want to come?"

"You're such a pessimist, Toria. I was here this afternoon," Oz said. "Come on." He led them into the trees, towards the center of the grove. All three being preternatural creatures themselves, the prickling sensation at the back of their necks grew stronger the farther they went. Finally, they emerged into a small clearing, devoid of anything, even grass.

"Whoa," Jason said.

"I agree," Victoria said, her hand clutching the hilt of her sword and drawing it partway out of her coat.

Suddenly, an invisible force shoved them backwards. A swirling fog in a myriad of colors appeared in the center of the clearing.

* * * * *

Check back tomorrow for the conclusion!


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Part One for Disclaimers and Author's Notes.

Triaumvervirate

"WELCOME!" a voice boomed. "I HAVE BEEN AWAITING YOU!"

Victoria and Oz each drew their swords, and Jason stood behind them. The fog condensed to form a figure in the exact center of the clearing.

"I AM TRIAUMVERVIRATE, THE DEMON OF THREES. AND I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU." The demon appeared to be male, and had smooth white skin, with hair the color of the night sky with red, blue, and green streaks. Its eyes were silver, with a cat's slit pupils.

"A demon?" Victoria said, an disbelieving look on her face. "As in, some bad ass creature out to destroy the world out of hatred for mortals?"

Triaumvervirate laughed, his voice a silky sound that seemed to wind around the three. "NO, VICTORIA DITHON KESTRAL, NOT ALL DEMONS ARE LIKE THAT. AND I DON'T BELIEVE YOU ARE A MORTAL. ANYTHING BUT."

"How did you know her name?" Oz said. His eyes narrowed when the demon smiled at him.

"I HAVE BEEN WATCHING THE THREE OF YOU SINCE JASON HERE WAS BORN, THEOLUS OZCORUN. I HAVE NEED OF YOU, AND HAVE WAITED OVER A DECADE FOR YOU TO MAKE YOUR WAY HERE," the demon said. "AS I SAID, A PROPOSITION."

"And what would that be?" Jason said. He tried to act much braver than he felt.

"AH, JASON, THE BOY WITH NO FAMILY, TAKEN IN BY THE ST. LOUIS PACK, AND SUCH A YOUNG MORTAL. YOU ARE DESTINED TO BECOME ONE OF THE GREATEST POMME D'SANG, YOU KNOW. VICTORIA, IMMORTAL AND VAMPIRE, WHO'S SIRE WAS AN OUTCAST AND THEREFOR SHE IS, TOO, OLD AND YOUNG IN ALL SENSES OF THE WORD. AND OZ, IMMORTAL AND WEREWOLF, OLD BY ANY STANDARD AT NEARLY TWO THOUSAND YEARS." The demon's eyes glinted in a mysterious light. "YOU THREE ARE A PERFECT EXAMPLE OF WHAT I AM AND REPRESENT. A TRIANGLE."

"'Cause three is such a magic number," Victoria said. "Get to the point. What do you want?"

Oz glanced at her worriedly. He had encountered demons before, and knew that it was not necessarily smart to anger them. Even with puns.

But Triaumvervirate just laughed again, and the three shivered. "IMMORTAL, WEREWOLF, VAMPIRE. OLD AND YOUNG. HERE IS MY PROPOSITION: I AM PLANNING ON GOING TO SLEEP, FOR A FEW DECADES AT THE VERY LEAST. I WISH FOR YOU THREE TO BECOME MY GUARDIANS."

Against their better judgments, they were each intrigued. "And what would that entail?" Oz said, drawing out the words as he briefly met Victoria's eyes.

"OH, THE USUAL. I WOULD INSTILL THIS POWER INTO YOU." Triaumvervirate held out his hand, and three small orbs of light, red, blue, and green, appeared, circling around each other. "YOU WOULD INSTANTLY BE ALERTED IF ANYTHING CAME NEAR MY LAIR AND BE TRANSPORTED THERE TO PROTECT ME WHILE I SLUMBER."

"Against what?" Victoria said.

"HOPEFULLY, NOTHING, BUT JUST IN CASE, HERE'S THE BENEFIT: IF YOU EACH ACCEPT, WHENEVER THE THREE OF YOU ARE TOGETHER, YOUR INDIVIDUAL STRENGTHS WILL INCREASE TREMENDOUSLY. AND NO MATTER WHERE IN THE WORLD YOU ARE, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO CALL ON EACH OTHER FOR ASSISTANCE." The demon smiled, and held out his hand. The three lights pulsed with beckoning power.

Victoria and Oz held a silent discussion with their eyes alone. Long years of friendship brought them to a decision. Both knew the value of power. Oz turned to Jason. "We can't ask you to commit yourself to this, Jason, you're too young. But it's up to you. If you agree, so do we."

Jason tilted his head and studied the demon. Pomme d'sang translated into "the apple of life." The blood of were-creatures was stronger than that of humans, and vampires preferred it. Being pomme d'sang to a Master was an incredible honor, and a position of great strength. He decided. "I accept."

Victoria looked at the demon with a touch of defiance. "So do I."

Oz nodded once. "And I."

Triaumvervirate smiled. "PERFECT!" The blue orb of light floated over to Victoria. "YOU ARE TRIA, THE COURAGE. YOU HAVE THE JUDGEMENT NECESSARY TO FIGHT, AND WIN." The light zipped into her chest, and she gasped.

The next orb, the red, moved towards Jason. "YOU ARE UMVER, THE STRENGTH. YOUR YOUTH PROVIDES YOU WITH THE ABILITY TO FIGHT, AND FIGHT WELL." It was also absorbed into him.

Then, the green. "YOU ARE VIRATE, THE WISDOM. WITH YOUR KNOWLEDGE OF THE CENTURIES, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO KNOWN EXACTLY WHAT TO DO, AND PREVAIL." Triaumvervirate smiled as the light melted into Oz. "I THANK YOU. GOODBYE." And the demon disappeared in a flash of light, as suddenly as he had arrived.

For a few seconds, the three stared at each other. "Did that really just happen?" Victoria asked as she re-sheathed her sword.

Oz nodded and followed suit. "It would seem so, Tria," he said with a grin. "But I don't think we should tell anyone about this."

"No one would believe us anyway," Jason said. "Deal?" He held out his hand. Victoria and Oz also reached out theirs, and with a somehow familiar feeling, they clasped their forearms to create a triangle. They stood there for a few minutes, smiling at each other, reveling in the newfound companionship.

* * * * *

Tomorrow I'll post a one-shot story featuring Victoria and a certain Doctor!


End file.
